The Legend of Zelda: Masks of the Twilight
is a fanfiction made by JesseRoo, which takes place after Twilight Princess when Link goes looking for another way to meet up with Midna but accidentally winds back up in Termina, which has been covered in twilight just like Hyrule had been. Chapter 1 Link began walking out of the Arbiter's Grounds, when he saw a small cave which hadn't been there before. He began walking over to it, when a Skull Kid jumped out of nowhere wearing Zant's Helmet. Link jumped back in fright, when the Skull Kid stole all of his equipment and ran into the cave. Link ran after him, but in the pitch darkness he tripped over a rock and saw a glowing stalactite. The stalactite shook, and suddenly fell and dropped on Link. At the last second, however, a Twilight portal opened up beneath Link which he fell through, as the stalactite hit the ground with a thud. Skull Kid laughed and jumped in a different Twilight Portal. As Link emerged, he saw the Skull Kid, still wearing the helmet. He suddenly created a shadow crystal similair to the one Zant had used to transform him into a wolf, and threw it at Link. He suddenly transformed into Wolf Link, and Skull Kid laughed then ran away. Wolf Link found a spot where he dug, and came out in the middle of Clock Town... but it was covered in twilight. He sensed a few spirits, and saw the Happy Mask Salesman. Suddenly, the Happy Mask Salesman put a mask on and transformed into a wolf, then walked over to Link. "Two can play that game! This mask is just so popular, isn't it?" he said. Link looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What? You mean you aren't wearing a mask?" he said. Link shook his head. "Strange... wait! Follow me!" The two wolves walked into a building, with a piano in the room. "This'll have to do for now, I suppose" he said and leaped up onto the top of it. "I'm gonna play this song, right? It's called the Song of Twilight. If I play it, it gets rid of the twilight and if I play it again it comes back. Neat, huh?" he said, then started walking along the piano, hitting the keys with his paws. A dreadful song came out, but suddenly, the twilight cleared and the sun came back up. Chapter 2 The Happy Mask Salesman took off his Wolf mask and transformed back into a human. "Now I'm gonna play the Song of Healing" he said. "This should return you to normal, and you'll get a mask in the process". He started playing the song, and Twilight particles flew out of Link's body and became a mask. Link stood up on two legs again. "Now, if you want to learn these songs, you'll need an instrument..." the Mask Salesman stood there for a second, then ran off excitedly. At first, he ran into a wall and fell over, but then he got back up, opened the door, and kept going. Link heard some rattling, a snake hissing, a scream of "Ouch!", a game of tennis and the commentating for a game of football, then the Mask Salesman ran back out with an Ocarina. "This is the Fairy Ocarina... some guy gave it to me a while ago, said it was useless since he had a better one... I kept it anyway, so here it is!" The Mask Salesman handed over the Ocarina to Link. "Now try playing it!" he said. Link started blowing in, until he realised he didn't know any songs. After a long time, Link finally could play the Song of Twilight and the Song of Healing. He set out into Clock Town, ready for his journey. Suddenly, Skull Kid ran past him carrying his Boomerang! He started chasing after him, and went through a small forest until he arrived at a temple. Skull Kid ran outside, but a monkey jumped down and started screaming at Link. Link looked at the monkey, puzzled, until the chimp got an idea. He went into a tree, and walked over to a treehouse, then motioned for Link to follow. Link climbed up the tree and went into the treehouse. The monkey picked up a book, and showed it to him. It had photos of a family playing together. Link suddenly realised that a person must have transformed into a monkey, so he did the Song of Healing for him and got the Monkey Mask! "Thank you. A while back, some maniac wearing a weird mask transformed me into a monkey, and I couldn't go to see my family anymore" he said. "Thanks a bunch, kid. I owe you" he said, and started climbing down the tree. Chapter 3 Link tried on his new mask, and transformed into a monkey. He started swinging on a few vines, then landed in front of the temple. He ran inside, where he found some other monkeys. "You there!" one of them yelled. Link started walking closer. "You don't look familiar, and I know every monkey around these here parts" he said in a rough voice. Link tried explaining, but the monkeys started laughing. Link went to pull out his Ocarina, but realised he couldn't play it as a monkey, so he took his mask off and played the Song of Healing. The monkeys stood there wide-eyed, amazed that he had even transformed into a human. After playing, Link put the mask back on. When he looked at the monkeys, he saw the rough one transform into a Goron. "Wow... I'd been a monkey so long, I was used to it" he said. Link showed him the mask, and the Goron became extremely happy that he could be a monkey and a Goron that he gave Link the monkey instrument, the Tree Bongos. In progress Category:FanficCategory:AdventureCategory:Adventure Fanfic